The Black Rose Of Makai
by bakutaramaru
Summary: Cameto is shocked that she is the remaining of an ancient species but whats even worse is that shes being forced to mate with hiei!but even a bad bulb can grow the most beautiful flower...
1. Default Chapter

Sam (a.k.a me):yay my first story!!!

Hiei kurama&yusuke: and we r here to help!!

Me: but.

Kurama: well your editing sucks so we came alone to fix it

Me: but…were are my Oreos??!!

**Hiei sweat drops**

Yusuke: anyways….

Disclaimer; I do not own yyh or pop tarts.

Ifurnotheoneifurnothteoneifurnottheoneifurnottheoneifurnotheoneifurnoththeoneifurnotth

I woke up to the sound of screaming just like I do everyday. Stupid parents. Stupid bed. Stupid life. I rolled out of my black landing on my back but not giving a care started thinking "what's going to make this day different". I slowly got up and walk into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I groan in disgust at what I see."Oh well. Time to go to school. I guess."I want into my pitch-black room once again and I rummage through my drawers. Unfortunately I found my baka school uniform." why do they make us were sailor suits and not the guys? Well at least I got the black one."I slip it on and I quickly grab my book bag as I head down the stairs. I grab a packet of pop tarts as I brush my hair. I watch my parents fight and I get so frustrated stare at them then they suddenly go unconcous.i gasp but then I calm down."Mustve had too much beer…"I rush out the door and I hurry towards the school. "Cameto wait up!!!"

That voice could only come from someone.suichi minamino."What is it suichi?"

"Nothing it's just that u looked so lonely and I heard your parents yelling again and I thought you might need some company." "Hn….""god I swear you're just like hiei"

"Whose hiei?" "Oh umm. My imaginary friend…""I always knew you were insane…"

I continue walking."Suichi have you ever felt like your being watched? "No why" "because im feeling that now…."I become creeped out and I run away not noticing that suichi is not following me. I did not see him trying to shoo away a shadowy character in the tree….

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbla

Me: that was it!!!

Hiei: whos the shadowy character?

**Stares at hiei**

**Just edit this or something….**

**Kurama and yusuke: aye aye Capitan!!!**

**Review and no flames. Whatever those are…**


	2. One Petal Gone

Me:yay im backers!!!

Hiei: ahhh!!!!runs away

Me:oppshides demonnip

Hiei:I hate u!!!!

Me: yes I will marry u hiei!!!

Hiei: o.o;

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or Oreoshiei: say it...or...Pop tarts….

Whocareswocareswhocareswhocareswhocareswhocareswhocareswhocareswhocareswhoc

When Cameto reached school she was confronted with her worst nightmare.Vandel Diablo. The preppiest girl in the school and she 'happens' to be the captain of the cheerleader squad. "Hey cameto whatcha doing?" "Why do you care? "Because I just wanted to know umm...do you believe in god?" "No" all of the girls gasp "omg u believe in saitan!!!"Just then she grabbed a bible out of her purse and smacked cameto across the face with it. All the girls pointed and laughed at what vandal had just done. at that point cameto got back up and stared at her then suddenly Vanel went into a seizure."O well. She deserved it…cameto called 911 then walked into the school.Suichi then walked up next to her. "I saw what u did back there. I think you need to meet a few friends of mine..." 'I didn't do anything suichi!!!it was her own dam fault!!!.Cameto tried to run off but suichi quickly grabbed her arm."Cameto.u have powers. Have to admit that you're special. Now meet me after school and ill show you my friends ok?"Cameto started crying at that moment. "But I don't want to be more of a freak than I already am!!!!" 'I told you you're not a freak. You're just special. And there are more people out there that are just like you..."suichi pulled cameto into a hug." its ok cameto.everythings going to be alright.ill always be your friend and I would never think of you as a freak"cameto then hugs back "thank you so much suichi".they break off and endure another horrible day of school but little did cameto know that someone was watching them through a window.

Lovinguiseasybeauseurbeautifullalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaladootndootndootdoo

Me:yay another chappie finish!!now edit dammit!!!

H&y&k:ok….

Me:good little servants…

Review and no flames plz now that I know what they are!!!!


	3. The Blood From A Thorn

me:w00t chappie three!!!

hiei:aww there in love...

every1 stares at hiei

hiei:..what?

me:nothing....

disclaimer:i do own cameto but sadly i do not own yyh or kurama and i happily dont own kuwabara..kuwabara:hey!!!

gravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravitygravity

after a boring day of school and..algebra...cameto rushed out of the school and quickly found suichi. "suichi!!hey were are your friends? "oh they will be here soon..." just then a tall boy with slick black hair and brown eyes walks up to us. "cameto.. meet yusuke urameshi"i stay silent ,afraid that hes going to punch me because of his gang member apperance.then a even taller boy with tiny eyes and puffy orange hair walks up. "cameto..this is kuwabara" "kuwabara..if u dont mind umm do u like kittens because you look like a kitten person" "yeah i do!!i mean..noo!!i hate them!!! "ok then"a few moments later i start becoming impacient."suichi are we waiting for someone else?" "yes..hiei come out of that tree.." suddenly something jumps out of the tree and lands across from me" "so hiei..isnt imaginary?" "nope" he was short and had black spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle and he wore a dress with parachute pants. "umm hiei..why r u wearing a dress?" "its not a dress..its a robe" he a has and unusualy deep voice for such a small person. "sorry my bad"just then i heard vandels preppy foot steps behind me."perfect"hiei said."you loser you made me go into a seisure!!my daddy is going to sue you!!!"i stare at her getting even more angry."vandel..i hope you GO TO HELL!!!!"at that moment black smoke surrounds cameto and a giant claw/talon steps out of it.....

me:muhahahah i love cliffhangers...

hiei:hahaha..hell....

me:yeah....anyways review and no flames plz!!


	4. The Begining Of The New

next chapter!!!woot!!

kurama:u know we got a flame...

me:WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?kills whoever did the flame

kurama:that..kinda solved it...not...

me:whatever...

kurama:did u forget to take anger manegment again..

me:dont tell anyone....

kurama:o.O

angeleyydemoneyangeleyydemoneyangeleyydemoneyangeleyydemoneyangeleyydemoney

A giant gryffin like creature followed the claws.Its black beak shaped to look like it had black fangs.

Its giant black eyes were cold from past torchure and its pupils were blood red from all its seen.its whole body was mostly a mix of red and silver except the fact that the end of its tail and its ankles were surrounded by darkness flame.

Vandel screamed like the little preppy bitch that she is and went off running but the gryffin tried to run after her,but it felt something tug back on its tail and it look behind it.Hiei and Suichi had grabbed onto the gryffins tail and Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in.Suichi screamed"Cameto!!!stop this foolery right now!!its not worth it!!" "that thing is the little girl!?!?!" "im afraid so Kuwabara...we have an almost extict demon on our hands so we cant hurt her.." "Oh man and i was about to smash it in the ground.."Yusuke said.the gryffin whimpered a little then looked up at the sky and howled/roared as it laid down and the smoke surrounded it again.the smoke slowly disappeared and cameto was in its place.Her pants and shirt were all torn up.Hiei walked up to her and picked her up bridal style."who wouldve thought we would find an ancient demon in the human world..." "come on Hiei!!weve got to get her to Genkai!" "baka..."they all walked off as Hiei jumped through the trees carfully.Hiei suddenly smelt fresh and old blood.it was coming from Cameto.He wrinkled his nose in discust as he hurried up to Genkai's shine.He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his and a head on his chest.he could hear Cameto saying something. "but mommy i dont want to eat the spinach..."Hiei looked puzzled and wondered what spinach was.he thought as he looked down at Cameto "_Hn..such an evil temper...but such beauty is purchased with it as well...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!?_"

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbalhakalbslbalbalbalajbajalbalabjalbalbaklbaklbalkbalk

me:yay!!!

hiei:IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

me:u cant because i have author powers..watch...hiei starts doing 5000 pushups.

hiei starts doing push upshiei:DAM U!!!

me:heheh..i got something better...hiei will now perform cuban pete....

hiei dresses up in a mexican suit thingie and starts dancing and singing

me:wow..that really shows off his ass.....

review plz and NO FUCKING FLAMES!!!


	5. Black Licorice is Not An Afrodesiac

me:why does my heart-aww dammit i did it again!!!

disclaimer:if u read before u know it...

wereofftpseethewizardthewonderfulwizardofozheisheisheisheisthewiziestwizardofallblahblahsomethingsomethingsomething

Cameto woke all with a still back and no memory of what had happened.she could hear the boys talking nearby.kuwabara said"well what are we supposed to do with an almost extint demon!?!set it free!?!." "no..im sad to say this but we might have to force her to mate with one of us"kurama said calmly."they all looked at hiei. "what?" hiei said questingonly. "its about to you banged someone hiei your gonna do it"yusuke said.Cameto got up and walked up to him and punched him into the wall then walked off."she must be PMSing but shes got a hell of an arm!!!"yusuke shouted. "hn.female demons do not have periods..they go into heat fool"hiei said"ill do it..im tired of being called a virgin anyway.." "you dont have to do it if u dont want to hiei" kurama said.hiei walked off and sniffed around searching for cameto;s sent.he found it aand quickly jumped into a tree and followed her sent_. "shes smells like flowers...hn must be this perfume stuff i always smell on kurama when he gets to his house"_hiei thought.he quickly found her in a field and jumped to were he was a few feet away from her.he walked over to her and sat down next to her.he quickly pushed her onto her back and got on top of her.then he tried unbuttoning her shirt but before he could she screamed and kicked him in the croch and he fell over.she ran off.back at genkai's temple kurama heard her scream."oh great it looks like ive got a student..."

whyareyoureadingthisifyouarereadingthisyouareageekandyoucantreversetheeffectsofthisunlessyougotoyourmamaandcryhahahahahahah

me:hiei!!bad!!!ur supposed to mount not straddle!!htis him with a rolled up newspaper

hiei:oww!!

review and if you dont like that fact that the chapters are tiny then fine...NO FUCKING FLAMES DAMMIT!!!


End file.
